XMEN 4: PROPHECY
by malloryhowlett
Summary: 19 years ago Logan left behind a history; a life; a child. When Mallory Chase-Howlett arrives in the mansion, he must come to terms with not only his own past, but her uncertain future...she holds the equilibrium of life, she could either destroy the planet, or save the world from destruction - in the form of Magneto and his allies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story of 4, which will eventually link in to the Avengers story 'Born To Die.' (still unfinished) This allows you guys to understand the character Mallory, and how her relationship with Logan progresses. I'm not one to shy away from long chapters, this one itself is 1600!**

Any comments and criticisms welcome, but remember - this is a passionate hobby, keep it fun for me!

I DO NOT OWN X MEN IN ANY WAY - THIS IS MY OWN TAKE.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

'Ororo' echoed a deep, booming voice from the room at the end of the staff corridor in the X Mansion. 'I think you should come and see this.'  
The voice travelled down the corridor and into Storm's study, as she sat by her desk, busily writing away on a small pad of paper. She glanced up and looked towards the door when she heard her name being called, and automatically closed the pad and walked out of the room.  
As she entered the room, she saw Hank sitting awkwardly on the arm of the sofa, his left hand clasped to his chin, as though holding it up, and the other gripping hold of the television remote. He stared blankly at the paused screen and exhaled heavily.  
'What's wrong Hank?' she asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
'Watch closely' he answered, before pressing play on the remote. The television then continued to play out, showing a British news report that was being broadcast live.  
_'At 2 am this morning, a woman was found dead in her bathroom, with multiple stab wounds to her chest, and the weapon in the room beside her. Emma James who lived alone with her only daughter London, was seen a few days beforehand, allegedly looking ill and overtired. Her daughter, Mallory James – Howlett was unable for questioning, as she is still under investigation for her escape from the 'high risk mutant facility' earlier this month.'  
_The female news reporter disappeared off the screen, and two pictures appeared. One the left was of a woman who had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, she had paper white skin, and her cheeks looked sunken-in, showing signs of fatigue and illness. On the right hand side was a picture of a girl who had dark brown hair, and the same colour eyes as her mother.  
'Her last name...'started Storm, staring at the picture.  
Hank looked up at her without mentioning a word, he knew what she was about to say – but he was wary of the evidence he needed and the problems they would face if she was correct.  
'Listen Ororo, I've researched _and _seen these institutions they've put in place for those teenagers, they are inhumane and they are being used as a method of locking them away from society. This girl has no family, she's alone and lost. She would be safe here.' He said, standing up and pacing the room.  
'I recognise her mother, has she been here before?' asked Storm, leaning on the back of the sofa ad crossing her arms.  
Hank glanced up at Storm, and then quickly away at the floor, guiltily, before turning his back on her to pace towards the window.  
'I'm going to collect her now, hopefully before the police or the government try and detain her for questioning.'  
Storm nodded in agreement and stood back up properly.  
'What shall we do about...' she started.  
'Nothing, Ororo.' He interrupted, quickly. 'I will sort this.'

'Hey that's cheating!' shouted Bobby's voice from the gaming room. He jumped back from the pool table and threw his cue down onto it.  
'I can't believe that's twice she's beat you!' laughed Kitty, who was sitting down on the sofa, playing video games with Colossus, who was sitting close next to her.  
Bobby looked up at Rogue, who was stood on the opposite side of the table, leaning on one leg and grinning smugly at him. A smile grew across his face as he ran upto her, picking her up and began to spin her round, ignoring her screams and laughs.  
As he placed her back down he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
'Well, you're just lucky I love you.' He said, quietly – looking into her eyes.  
'Bobby, Rogue!' called Storm's voice as she walked in through the doors.  
'What's up?' they asked as they parted each other and met her.  
'I need you guys to go to the admin office on the 2nd floor.' She asked, before spinning on her heel and walking back out, as the other followed close behind.  
'How many are starting?' asked Bobby.  
'Just the one.' Storm answered.  
'Wait, hang on' said Rogue. 'It's the middle of spring, we never get any at this time'  
I'm sure it will all be explained eventually, but in the mean time, we need that file.' She said, as she walked into the nearest lift, with the doors shutting quickly and firmly behind her.  
'What was that about?' Rogue asked, looking up at Bobby, as they began to walk back towards the flight of stairs.  
'She seems pretty off about it, but they're always rushed off their feet when the new ones start' answered Bobby, shrugging her worries off.  
'But, it's just the one person, at this time.' she mumbled.  
'Rogue, listen – it doesn't matter when they get here, you never know – they may not be coming here to study.'  
Suddenly, Rogue's eyes lit up and she grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.  
'Do you think it could be that girl?' she asked. 'Off the TV?'  
'She's from England, Rogue.' He said looking down at her. 'She'll need to be really special if Hank's travelled all that way, when he has no time to.'

As they began to walk back from the office and towards the main lobby, they heard the main entrance door open.  
'Wait!' snapped Rogue, grabbing Bobby and pulling him back behind the wall. She took a step towards it, and peered around.  
They saw Storm, walk out from the corridor towards it, as Hank walked in to greet her.  
'Has she arrived?' she asked, uncrossing her arms.  
'Yes, she's sitting the car now.' He answered, straightening his suit jacket. 'I just needed to check if her files have arrived yet?'  
'No, not yet. I don't think they'll be willing to transfer them over to us anytime soon' she said. 'So I've asked Rogue and Bobby to collect the new one for her.'  
'Do they know?' he asked, sternly.  
'No, they don't, seeing as she is just a new student' she answering, hinting at him.  
'Good, until we run DNA tests and get all of her details, no one knows.'  
Storm nodded and walked away.  
'Now do you believe me?' asked Rogue, spinning around to glare at Bobby. 'I told you!'  
He looked down at Hank walking back outside, and then back to his girlfriend's puzzled face.  
'Well...yeah, but' he hesitated. 'Who is it?'  
'Let's find out ' she said, pulling him towards the main entrance door.  
'No!' he panicked, trying to pull himself away from her. 'It's none of our business, Rogue!'  
'Jees, live a little' she laughed.  
'It's wrong and you know it!' he moaned.  
'What is so wrong?' answered a voice behind Rogue.  
They both stopped breathing, and reluctantly turned around to see Hank towering above them.  
'Nothing, she was just messing around Hank' explained Bobby, with a slight quiver in his voice.  
Whilst Bobby was speaking, Rogue carefully leaned to her side to see past Hank's large exterior.  
She saw a girl walk in through the doors, looking around awkwardly. She had a small stature, with thick, long wavy dark brown hair and electric blue eyes that could be seen for miles as the light reflected off them. Her dress sense was similar to someone Rogue knew, with her tight black jeans, checked shirt with an under-vest and her worn military- fashion boots that shuffled on the spot, as she stood uncomfortably, waiting for some type of acknowledgement.  
Hank realised who had taken Rogue's attention and inhaled worriedly, before looking back.  
'Yes, she is a new student that will be joining us here' he said to Rogue quietly. 'We shall do formal introductions later on at a better time.'  
He turned around and walked the girl out of the lobby, she glanced up at Rogue awkwardly before looking back at the floor and leaving out of sight.  
'I need to find out who she is' mumbled Rogue.  
'What?' snapped Bobby. 'Why, it has nothing to do with us Rogue!'  
'She reminds me of someone' she said calmly, before turning on her heel and walking away.  
Bobby sighed and closed his eyes, knowing what was about to happen, and dreading the outcome.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW FOR MORE CHAPTERS AND STORIES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOP WOOP. Chapter Two! Hopefully you will have gotten some idea as to how my way of writing is and the gist of the story. I do get regular complaints about how close together my writing is, but this is how it comes out from my word document, and i think it looks more professional than having a lot of spaces in between. **  
**Once again, please comment and review with any thoughts/criticisms you may have! **

**Im also wanting a nice cover picture, if any of you guys are up for making me one?!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY X MEN FRANCHISE THIS IS PURELY MY OWN INTERPRETATION **

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Later on, that same evening, Hank arrived back from a long walk through the mansion grounds, and collapsed into his chair. He pulled off his tie and undid his top button as he exhaled deeply.  
In front of him, laid out on the coffee table was a worn leather folder, which was crammed full of papers and coloured seperators. He stared at it, deciding whether it was a good idea to find out the answer to the question he was dreading answering.  
He placed his hand on top of it and pulled it towards him. He opened the folder and looked at the first peice of paper. The results of a DNA test. As he read it, he exhaled again, but this time with worry and panic.  
_**This test concludes that the patient Mallory James-Howlett has a 99.9% match to the patient Logan Howlett.**__  
_'Shit' he sighed, leaning his head into his right hand. He then began flicking through the folder frantically searching, before stopping at a laminated birth certificate.  
There was no signature for the father.  
Hank bit his lip and threw the papers back down onto the table, before storming out of the office.

'Did you find out anything?' asked Storm as she passed Hank in the corridor, after a few days had passed.  
'What?' he asked. 'Oh...yeah, that. I'll be holding a meeting later on this afternoon. I've been to see Charles in Cerebro and we found Logan.'  
'That's good' she smiled. 'Do you know where he is?'  
'Yeah.' he said, pulling a worried look. 'He's on his way back.'  
'Do you want me to bring him to you when he arrives?' she asked.  
'No Ororo, I will sort this' he said, sternly.  
'Hank, you know something about this girl' she said worriedly. 'You've been running tests on her, speaking to the police _and _government in England, keeping her in Scott's old room – isolated from everyone...it isn't fair'  
Hank looked into her eyes for a few moments, seeing her worry and confusion. He looked away and sighed, knowing he would regret telling her.  
'If my belief is correct Storm, having her here could cause real trouble.' He said.  
Before Storm could answer, there was a sharp cough behind them. They both spun round and saw a blue creature wearing a long brown coat, and his long tail sticking out at the back, standing awkwardly.  
'Kurt?' gasped Storm. 'Is that you?'  
She walked upto him and hugged him tightly.  
'I know it's been a while' he smiled.  
'It's nice to have you back' said Hank, standing behind Storm.  
Kurt looked up at him weirdly, unable to remember who he is, he looked at Storm for help.  
'Oh, Kurt, this is...' she started.  
'Hank McCoy, Ambassador for the United States' Hank interrupted, shaking Kurt's hand.

'Nice to meet you' said Kurt politely.  
'So, what brings you back?' asked Storm.  
'I heard that you had brought a girl here, from the United Kingdom?' he asked.  
'Well...uh' Hank hesitated.  
'Yes, she's here – how did you know?' asked Storm.  
'I heard about what had happened to her, so I teleported there. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright, and make sure they didn't take her away.' He answered.  
'What was she like?' asked Storm.  
'She was upset of course, she also told me that people were after her, and that's why her mother was killed.'  
'Wait, her mother committed suicide...'said Hank.  
'If she did, then why isn't her DNA on the knife she used?' asked Kurt.  
Hank stared at him blankly, unable to answer his question.  
'Were you the one who took her away?' asked Kurt, glaring at Hank.  
'Yes, I did last week' he answered. 'Why?'  
'You told her that she wasn't alone, that she had family here' he said. 'What family is there?'  
'I need to go' Hank said suddenly. 'I will confirm more later.'  
With that, he spun around and walked the opposite way out of the main doors.  
Kurt looked at Storm, confused whilst she exchanged the same look.

A few hours later, the main doors opened once again, and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the lobby.

Storm walked down the stairs once she heard the entrance. She looked over the banister to see Logan walk in with a bag over one shoulder and a large cigar in the other hand.  
'Well, well...guess who's decided to return' she smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
'Yeah well, I decided to take up the offer Hank gave me' he said, taking a long drag.  
'So you're teaching for just the term?' she asked.  
'A few weeks...' he said.  
'Aah, are we taking it that slow?' she grinned.  
'Look, it's teaching kids. That ain't me and you know that' he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
'You're lack of consistency is much to be desired, Logan' she said. 'Hank needs to speak with you immediately. Oh...and put that out, you know you shouldn't smoke in here.'  
'Alright, alright.' He sighed, crushing it up in his hand.

Once they reached Hank's office, she opened the door and they both walked in.  
Hank was sat at his desk, still reading through the folder, he looked up over his reading glasses and closed the folder.  
'Nice to see you back Logan' he said, standing up and walking around the desk.  
'Yeah, yeah' said Logan, walking to the sofa and throwing his bag down. He then walked over to the window and leaned on the window ledge.  
'So what's up?' he asked.  
'Can you shut the door please, Ororo' Hank said to Storm before sitting on the edge of the desk. She did so, and then walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
'Have you been watching the news lately, Logan?' Hank asked, crossing his arms.  
'Only for a few seconds at bars.' He replied. 'Why?'  
'A news report came out a few weeks ago, of a so- called suicide in London' he started. 'It was a woman, called Emma James, Logan'  
'Yeah, what's that gotta do with me?' he asked.  
'She left a daughter, Logan. An eighteen year old mutant.'  
'So what, do we need to pick her up and bring her here?' said Logan, barely listening to a word he was saying. 'Can I have a cigar?'  
'It...well...' Hank hesitated, before sighing, annoyed. 'Fine go ahead, but open the window'  
Logan did as he was told, lit up another cigar and looked back at Hank.  
'Logan, this is very important.' Hank said, staring into his eyes.  
'Then come out with it, what are we doing?' asked Logan.  
'The girl is here, Logan. She's already been signed in and allocated a place...' he started.  
As Logan was about to speak again, Hank stood up straight and clenched his fists.  
'This girl's name is Mallory James – Howlett' Hank said.  
At this point, Logan stopped still, screwed up his eyes as he realised the similarity and looked at Hank, unable to say anything.  
'She was born on the 1st of January 2000, she was born in Vancouver, but when she was four, her mother moved with her to London. Her father disappeared and never contacted them, she has no recollection of what her father looks like...' Hank started.  
'Wait...stop' interrupted Logan. He could feel his entire body shaking and his mind was turning so much that he began to feel faint. 'Are you telling me...that she's mine?'  
Hank looked at him, and sighed deeply as he nodded in agreement.  
'No...she can't...where's the proof?' he said, standing up and pacing the room.  
'It's here' answered Hank, picking up the sheet of paper and handing it to him. He read it, unable to believe his eyes, and tore it up.  
'This is bullshit, how come I've never heard about this, or knew?' he said, angrily.  
'Logan, your Amnesia is still there, you even said that you remember Vancouver' said Storm, standing up from the sofa.  
'Yes, I remember it, but I don't remember having a fucking family!' he snapped.  
'Logan, when you remember it, do you remember what you were feeling at the time, what you were doing?' asked Hank.  
Logan did remember alright. He was able to remember walking into a house filled with rage, and then seeing the house empty, with nothing but a suitcase full of his clothes laid in the hallway. He remembers the heartache, the pain and sadness he felt. But he never realised what it meant or who it was for. He glared at Hank angrily, feeling the pain he did back then, but holding it inside.  
'Logan, all her details are there' said Storm, softly. 'If you don't believe us, read it yourself.'  
'Wait' said Hank. 'Her birth certificate...you never signed it.'  
Logan looked back up at him confused, not understanding what it meant.  
'There's no record of you being her father, as though you didn't want her to know' he started. 'So you will need to file for the custody of her, otherwise she's now practically an orphan.'  
'Wait, you suddenly expect me to sign a load of papers and take care of someone who I don't know?' he snapped. 'I don't want a kid, you hear me. As far as I'm aware, it's just been me and it's always been me, and I like it that way, you got it?'  
'Logan, just give her a chance' said Storm. 'She doesn't know you either, for all you know – she may not want a father, but you can't escape the fact that she is your blood'  
Logan looked at her, his mind spinning with thoughts, feelings and emotions.  
'If it helps at all Logan' said Hank. 'She looks nothing like you, but she definitely has your attitude'  
Logan looked down at the floor and pressed one of his fists to his lips.  
'Does anyone know about this?' he asked, trying to stay calm.  
'Just me, Hank and Kurt' answered Storm.  
'Kurt?' asked Logan.  
'Yeah, he arrived when he found out we brought her here. He's been looking after her in London.'  
'Great' he answered, sarcastically.  
'What do you want to do, Logan?' asked Hank.  
'I need a break for a few days' he answered impulsively, and began to storm out.  
'Wait, Logan, you cant!' called Storm running after him. 'Hank, do something?'  
'You knew he would react like this, I didn't expect any less.' He answered, sitting back down in his chair. 'He's gone, lets just see if he returns.'

* * *

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW FOR MORE STORIES AND UPDATES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! ive been sorting out plans for my last year at university. but no more excuses! lets carry on! i still havent got a review yet! ;)**

ALL IDEAS ARE MY OWN, I OWN NOTHING OF THE XMEN FRANCHISE.

* * *

A week slowly passed by before any sign was made.

A knock on Hank's office door shocked him as he was reading a book, hanging upside down from the roof. He jumped down, and made his way towards it.  
'If you're here for Study, it's been moved to tomorrow' he called.  
'Open the damn door, furball' growled Logan's voice from behind the door.  
Hank's heart jumped when he heard, he fumbled around to find the right key for the door, unlocked it and opened.  
'I wasn't expecting you, Logan' he said, trying to act calm.  
'Yeah, me neither.' He said walking in.  
'Listen, about the other day' Hank started.  
'This kid, she's actually...' he started, not wanting to finish it. Hank understood why, and walked to his desk. He opened up the file took out a few pages and handed it to him, on it was all of her details, with a passport sized photograph clipped to it.  
'Her mother..' he started.  
'Her mother was Emma James, she was 51 years old – black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, five foot five...' Hank started.  
'But, this kid has dark brown hair' said Logan, looking at the picture.  
'Well, I guess she has _some_thing then'  
Logan stared at the picture, even though he cannot remember her, he felt as though her knew her and recognised her, he felt a pain in his chest that he had never experienced.  
'Do you think, if I speak to her – maybe I'll remember?' Logan asked, looking up at Hank.  
'Quite possibly.' He answered. 'You must expect though, it will not happen overnight.'  
Logan nodded and put the paper back on the desk.  
'Logan, I have reasons to believe that Mallory isn't just a mutant' he said.  
'What do you mean?' Logan asked, confused.  
'Right now, Charles and I are doing a lot of research into a certain...prophecy, that could include her' he started. 'Hopefully it won't mean anything, but we are just making sure.'  
'So, what do you want me to do about it?' asked Logan.  
'Logan, I've put all the staff on high alert, and keeping high security on Mallory. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen'  
'You've said that one before' huffed Logan, crossing his arms.  
'Would you like to see your daughter?' Hank asked, attempting to change the subject.  
'Don't say that...word.' he said, putting his hand up. 'Yeah, okay. But don't make me try and be nice.'  
'I won't, but I expect you to understand that she is very vulnerable right now, and she'll be as shocked as you' said Hank, as they both started making their way to the door.  
'Oh, and a warning' started Hank. 'She has a dog.'  
'What...why?' asked Logan, as they entered the corridor.  
'It's half dog, half wolf. She refused to leave without him' he answered.  
Logan raised his eyebrows in amusement as they made their way towards the bedrooms.

As they reached the staff corridor, they came up to what Logan knew as Scott's old bedroom. As Hank knocked on the door, they realised that it was partially open, and there was no reply. He pushed open the door and looked inside, seeing that nobody was in. The suitcase was placed on the bed with clothes piled on top of it and photos scattered over the desk.  
Logan slowly walked in, and towards the pictures. The top photo was a picture of the girl, but as a small child, with her mothers arms wrapped around her kissing her cheek. The one below was in black and white, and the mother was stood up smiling towards the camera, holding the little girl's hand, whilst the little girl was grinning widely. He noticed that where the girl's other hand was reaching to had been ripped off. He had a feeling that he knew who had been ripped away, and he began to feel lost, but also confused.  
'What are you thinking, Logan?' asked Hank, seeing what he was doing.  
'Nothing.' Logan lied, trying to turn away from the pictures, but then noticing another picture. He picked it up to have a better look at it, and looked closely. The mother was on there again, but she looked a lot younger, and happier, she was being held by someone but the face was torn away. He looked at the hands on the photo, and then looked at his. A lump formed in his throat, he didn't want this. He enjoyed living unaware of his past and being alone, he didn't want to be dragged down by something he didn't know about.  
Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind them from outside in the corridor. Logan jumped and threw the picture back down onto the side and looked up.  
The girl walked in, wrapping the dog lead up and staring at the two people inside her room. The dog that was walking obediently beside, began to growl angrily and stood in front of her defensively.  
'Shh, it's alright...lie down' she said quietly to it, stroking it. It did as it was told and walked over to the corner of the room, where it's bedding was placed. It curled up and laid down, but still stared at the strangers.  
'Can I help you?' she asked, hanging the lead up inside the walk in wardrobe, and shutting the door behind her.  
'Mallory, you remember what we spoke about before you left London?' asked Hank.  
Mallory quickly glanced over at Logan, and looked back – gathering what he was about to say.  
'Yes, I do' she answered abruptly.  
'Mallory, I'd like you to meet Logan Howlett' said Hank, holding his breath.  
She looked back up at Logan and didn't say anything, or move at all.  
He bit the inside of his cheek awkwardly, and hesitantly held out his hand towards her.  
'Uh...hey.' he said.  
She looked down at his hand, back up to him and then at Hank.  
'It's been 3 weeks since you did that test' she said, annoyed. She turned around to the suitcase, pushed off the clothes that were laid on it, zipped it up and picked it up.  
'Yes...well...it has come as both a shock to you and to Logan I am aware of that' said Hank, looking up at Logan for some sort of interaction.  
'Uh yeah...I'm sorry kid, but I didn't expect any of this' said Logan. 'I had to get my head straight...'  
'I'm not stupid' she interrupted. 'I know you ran away, you're predictable.'  
Hank looked down at the floor and tried his best to hide his smirk, noticed the obvious similarity between the two, knowing that there will surely be clash of attitudes and egos.  
'I'll leave you guys to it' he said, taking a step out. He looked up at Logan, seeing his eyes widen, not wanting him to leave. 'I'll be in my office'  
With that he walked out, and the awkward atmosphere filled the room.  
Mallory picked up a pile of folded up shirts and opened up the walk in wardrobe to put them away. Logan stood looking around, wondering what to do. Instead he just crossed his arms and watched the dog, who wouldn't flicker it's eyes away from his.  
It felt like forever before any noise was made.  
'I know you can't remember' she said, noticing his awkward stance. 'Kurt told me about what happened to you'  
At that point, Logan relaxed slightly, knowing that he wouldn't have to explain.  
'Listen kid, I can't remember anything' he said. 'Nothing at all.'  
'He also told me that you're a 'loner' kinda guy' she carried on. 'So don't worry, I won't be some kind of annoyance to you. I don't need anyone.'  
She carried on tidying away, as he huffed slightly. He was now able to see his own attitude within her, and also her naivety.  
'I'm sorry about what happened to your mom' he said. 'From what I've heard, she really looked after you.'  
'...Yeah, you could say that' she mumbled to herself.  
'What do you mean?' he asked, suddenly feeling defensive for her.  
'I don't expect you to act like a father' she said, trying to change the subject. 'Like I said, I don't need anyone'  
'Kid, I don't remember anything' he said, not wanting to say the next part. 'I...want to know what happened...'  
She stopped what she was doing, looked up at him raising her forehead in disbelief and shutting the wardrobe door.  
'You and mum met at a bar, got together, after a few months, she found out she was pregnant' she started. 'You guys got a house, started acting like a happy family, then you guys started fighting...'  
Logan saw her face fall as she began to talk about the downfall of her parents, her childhood. He felt guilty, sad and sorry at the same time, he wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but he didn't want her to think that he cared.  
'Fighting?' he asked.  
'Yeah, just before I was born, you refused to sign the birth certificate after it...you didn't think I was yours. Every night you fought over something, apparently most of it started because she wouldn't leave you on your own with me, apparently your anger made you dangerous..and she thought you couldn't cope' she said, flicking up her eyes to look at him.  
'The more you hated each other, the more you fought, and the worse they got, you ended up drinking and hitting her... and that's when you left.'  
He sat down on the edge of the edge, leaning his head in his hands and putting his hand over his mouth. His mind began to race once again, and he desperately wanted to remember everything he was being told.  
'I...remember walking into a house...and there was a suitcase...' he asked.  
'Yeah...that's when mum decided to leave' she answered. 'You walked out, so mum packed everything up and left for London.'  
Logan looked blankly in front of him, his chest aching from the pain. He noticed her walk past him and then sit down next to him, making sure that there was a sufficient enough gap between them.  
'Did I ever...to you?' he asked, biting the inside of his lip worriedly.  
'Hit me?' she asked. 'No, never. But you were never allowed to be a real father, because of your mutant power. She never trusted you. That's one thing I'll never her forgive her for.'  
'Why?' he asked. 'She's your mother.'  
Mallory looked down at the floor and exhaled loudly.  
'Because...maybe if she did...we wouldn't be in this position...and she wouldn't be dead.' She said, standing up and walking back to the wardrobe.  
Logan had heard enough, and understood that it was time for him to leave. He walked towards the door, and opened it.  
'...Uh..Mallory?' he said, hesitantly.  
'Yeah...' she said, looking up at him, her eyes beginning to go red, from holding back tears.  
'Thanks for telling me' he said.  
She nodded and turned around to walk into the wardrobe.  
He sighed sadly, walked out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


End file.
